


playing

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [28]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2016, PWP, Pet Play, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "I'm home!" the kitsune announces happily, and Velouria stirs slightly in response, though she continues sleeping. Upon seeing her lovers like that, Velouria curled up like a sleeping puppy while Corrin pets her, understanding dawns on Selkie. "Oh, we're playing like that tonight?" she whispers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016, day 28. Bah, IDK. Originally my pet play story I scrapped then went back to. IDK how I feel about it.

Velouria lay curled up next to Corrin on their bed, while the prince of both Nohr and Hoshido scratches affectionately behind one of her ears. The wolfskin is fast asleep, wanting to relax with her lover while he read. For a while, everything is peaceful, quiet. The only sound in the room is each of their breathing, and the occasional turning of a page. Soon enough though, the door to the room opens, and Selkie enters.

"I'm home!" the kitsune announces happily, and Velouria stirs slightly in response, though she continues sleeping. Upon seeing her lovers like that, Velouria curled up like a sleeping puppy while Corrin pets her, understanding dawns on Selkie. "Oh, we're playing like that tonight?" she whispers.

Corrin nods, not wanting to disturb Velouria's rest, and at that nod Selkie's behaviour changes almost immediately. The half-fox woman pads over, and nuzzles at Corrin affectionately, yipping softly enough to not wake their wolfskin lover. Selkie looks at Corrin, expectantly, and Corrin knows that the kitsune needs some help relaxing before she has any hope of napping like Velouria. Though the two are both shapechangers, with animalistic instincts, their personalities are vastly different. Velouria is laid back, yet mature, with an obsession with collecting what she deems as treasure. Selkie, on the other hand, seems boundlessly energetic, and loves to play in whatever way she finds fun. On their own, the two had been friends, but somehow with Corrin thrown into the mix, all three of them joined into one relationship.

Recently, the two girls would play a game Selkie had started. They would pretend to be more like their animal selves, even in their human shape, and act as though Corrin was their owner. It was almost like they were his pets, and all three of the lovers enjoyed it more than they had imagined. Velouria had been the most surprised, at first refusing to have anything to do with the game. But when she saw how much fun Selkie and Corrin were having with it, the wolfskin couldn't help but join in. Their personalities reflected into their pet mindsets, with Velouria acting like a sleepy but still lovable puppy, and Selkie like an energetic fox kit. Both girls enjoyed acting more animalistically, and being able to give in more to instinct, at least in the bedroom. Corrin found it strange how much he enjoyed seeing the two pretend to be his pets, but it was so adorable, and aroused him so much; he could not pinpoint the cause, but as long as his lovers were happy, he wouldn't question it.

As Selkie climbs into the bed with them, on the opposite side of Corrin, the prince sets down his book. The kitsune curls up beside Corrin, and he begins rubbing her back gently. The fox whimpers slightly, and her face flushes as she looks up at Corrin. He can tell from the look in her face exactly what she wants, and he helps her move, so that he can slip his hand beneath the skirt of her outfit, and between her legs. Once he makes contact with her entrance, though it is over her panties, the fox whimpers softly, arching her back and driving herself against his touch.

She moans, though the sound comes out more bestial than it would have otherwise. Velouria's ears twitch at the sound, and she stirs, opening her eyes blearily. Seeing what Corrin and Selfie are up to, she nuzzles up more closely to Corrin, watching as he pleasures Selkie.

"Finally awake, sleepyhead?" Corrin asks, gently, and feels Velouria's tongue upon his arm in response. The licking feels strange, coming from the wolfskin, but it's not an unpleasant feeling. Velouria can't help but feel somewhat jealous of Selkie, as the kitsune writhes beneath Corrin's touch. This jealousy manifests itself as a whine, as Velouria lets Corrin know she would like to be involved, as well. 

By now, the three of them have come up with positions all of them can enjoy at once. As Corrin lays back, the two shape-shifters move in. Selkie moves to Corrin's lap, settling in on top of him, and Velouria makes for his face. Selkie begins grinding herself against Corrin's erection almost as soon as she's settled, as if her instincts are screaming for her to seek out pleasure. Velouria nestles in on top of Corrin's face, her cunt resting on his mouth. Even through her panties, she can feel the heat of his breath, then the wetness of his tongue. She yips softly, a noise that's hardly distinguishable from a whimper. 

Meanwhile, Selkie continues grinding on Corrin, until the prince finally lowers a hand to free his cock, allowing Selkie to grind on him directly. The kitsune begins to whine, as if wanting more. In response, Corrin slips her clothes aside, allowing Selkie to push herself down onto him. As she rides him, he works his face up against Velouria, and the wolfskin presses herself down against him, desperate for more contact. Corrin strains against her panties, before slipping them aside and pressing his tongue into her.

Selkie and Velouria, both grinding themselves against Corrin, driving themselves to their climaxes in a bestial way. It only takes a few moments for them to reach their limits, with Selkie coming first, bringing herself down onto Corrin one final time, and crying out his name, her attempts to remain in character completely shattered. Seeing Selkie break down, Velouria finds herself at her limit, as well, grinding down against Corrin's face. Feeling both of them tense up above him is enough to finish off the prince, too, and the three of them collapse as they recover. 

"Wow, that was fun as always!" Selkie exclaims, bouncing back quickly. 

"You two really enjoy acting that way, huh?" Corrin asks. 

"Well, it's not as good as treasure hunting, but it's a close second," Velouria says.


End file.
